1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computerized graphics, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for creating and manipulating interactive three dimensional (3D) computer images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early computers dealt primarily with the processing and displaying of text and numbers, such as word processing and mathematical computations. The advances in computer graphics have extended the range of capabilities for the user. Objects can now be displayed in three dimensional (3D) representation, for example in wire frame, solid and/or shaded forms.
Computer graphics enable simulation, on a display screen, of a displayable object. For example, a computer graphics system enables a user such as a designer to generate an image of a 3D object, such as a chair, for an example. Most computer graphic systems will then allow the user to move the image of the chair around the screen, even permitting the user to turn the chair around, turn the chair upside down, or rotate the chair about any of several possible axes.
The ability to move a displayed object is advantageous in computerized graphics. Such movement enables the viewer to see the different aspects of the displayed object. Being able to see the graphically displayed object from other perspectives is important, for example, when purchasing an item over the Internet. This enables consumers of items over the Internet to be more informed on their buying decisions. Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and cost effective system and method for creating and displaying 3D images.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for creating and displaying three dimensional (3D) computer images.
It is another object of the present invention to provide interactive 3D computer images that a viewer can manipulate to better visualize the object being imaged.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a system and method for creating and displaying interactive 3D computer images. In a preferred embodiment of the system a plurality of digital cameras are positioned in a single arcuate vertical plane, aimed at an object to be imaged in the center of a rotating turntable. Images of the object are captured by each of the cameras after the turntable rotates a certain number of degrees, until the object has rotated a complete 360 degrees. The captured images are then sent to a computer where they are stored and from them, virtual images are created. These original images and virtual images are then compressed and re-sampled in order to be interactive 3D computer images. The 3D images of the object are then displayed and manipulated by the view through using a computer controller, such as a mouse, and various control icons.